El mundo Real
by gasca316
Summary: Después de la muerte de Amon los igualitarios surgieron como ideología, nuevos enemigos buscaran demostrar su superioridad, y el avatar se ve envuelta en una nueva guerra, ¿surgirá la paz ante tanta adversidad?.


CAPITULO 1.- LA CAIDA

Una ciudad resguardada por el desierto que parece infinito, una penumbra abrumadora, tensión en el aire, desesperación, sabían que pasaría, no había duda seria esa noche, las familias pendientes a los susurros de la noche, soldados en vigilia con manos temblorosas sujetan su lanza aferrándose a su vida, las arenas se ondulan al ritmo del viento del norte ocultando los pasos de sus enemigos.

-esto no me gusta…

-no te quiebres, si deciden atacar debemos detenerlos, nuestra familias depende de eso

Le dice el capitán a su soldado, quien estaba siendo sucumbido por el miedo, aunque el capitán no estaba del todo bien, su deber era mantener la compostura.

Al cumplir la media noche una figura encapuchada se acerca a la ciudad, los militares que custodiaban la puerta entraban en pánico, y desesperadamente buscaban al resto, pero no venía nadie con él, las preguntas sin contestar surgieron, ¿quién es?, ¿por qué camina solo a esta hora?, ¿cuáles son sus intenciones?, mismas que se hacían al ver al sujeto encapuchado acercarse más y más.

-capitán, ¿que hacemos?….

-no hay remedio, intercéptalo y tráiganlo aquí…

Con duda en su voz, acepta las ordenes de su capitán, un pequeño grupo de 6 integrante se dirigen al hombre misterioso, al acercarse se dieron cuenta de que su ropaje era del reino tierra, aunque era todo lo que decía de él.

-¿quien es usted y a que viene señor?

Pregunta el sargento, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un movimiento de su cabeza como si los observara bien, la tensión aumento

-lo siento señor, pero va a tener que acompañarnos

Dos lanzaros se colocaron en su costado, dos más en su espalda, dirigidos por su oficial, los soldados estaban en alerta como si los fuera a atacar en cualquier momento, mientras se cumplía el evento en la puerta de la ciudad, en el centro de la misma, las vigilancias se hacían interminables para los soldados. Al final de cada ronda todos debían reagruparse en el centro de la plaza.

-despejado en el sur

-todo tranquilo en el norte

-nada en el este

Al presentarse lo obvio nadie pudo estar tranquilo, las tres miradas frías se dirigieron hacia la calle oeste cubierta completamente por las sombras

-¿que le pasara a ese idiota?…..tenemos que buscarlo

Los tres se dirigen hacia la calle, sospechaba lo que pasaba, pero parte de ellos preferían ignorar, el camino parecía interminable, el frio espeso les llegaba hasta el hueso, lo único que querían era irse de ahí, pero el recuerdo de sus familias era lo único que los impulsaba.

-hay demasiado silencio…tengo la sensación de que no estamos so…..

La frase fue bruscamente interrumpida por la realidad, se encontraba solo, miro a todos lados pero no miro a sus compañeros, el miedo lo paralizar, ni siquiera pudo gritar el nombre de sus compañeros, justo en ese momento una mano sujeto su hombro del cual lo único que noto era una malla metálica alrededor de este, antes de desvanecerse por completo, el asesino completo su misión.

En esos momentos el encapuchado era llevado a una sala de interrogatorios junto que el general de la división, la sala estaba forrada de acero, fue sentado en una silla metálica frente al imponente militar.

-lamento que lo hayan traído así, pero debe saber que estamos en crisis, así que esto son solo procedimientos de rutina, ahora díganos, cuáles son sus intenciones.

El hombre misterioso levanta su cabeza dejando ver un agujero negro donde debía estar su cara

-mis intenciones…no son buenas

Sonidos estridentes rompieron el silencio, la tierra tembló, gritos, el general abrió la puerta donde un soldado agitado se encontraba

-general, el castillo está siendo atacado

Justo cuando voltea para confirmar a la mente maestra, es silenciado por un filo que salía del brazo del victimario misterioso, el soldado que vio la escena lo único que pudo ver fue un par de ojos verdes antes de que su sangre fuera derramada por un corte en la garganta.

Afuera proyectiles de roca a una velocidad deslumbrante impactaban con la fuerza de una bomba, el castillo poco a poco empezó a convertirse en un montículo de escombros

-no puede ser

Exclamo el capitán de división, al ver a los soldados que destruían su ciudad, y el destello que producía la malla de acero en su brazo derecho.

-son los krigs, necesitaremos refuerzos.

Ordaz de soldados de la malla de acero corren hacia sus víctimas, el capitán sabia el resultado, pero no había marcha atrás

Los krigs, mantienen pedazos de roca en las palmas de sus manos, lanzándolas a velocidades increíbles, estallando al impactar como un cañón, el capitán era impotente hacia sus ataques, solo podía ver como sus subordinados uno a uno caían presas del imparable ataque, uno de ellos se acercó directo a atacarlo, pero una repentina ráfaga de arena barrio con ellos.

Los techos retumbaban, saltan y se pierden atreves de la tormenta de arena, los guerreros ocultos, los maestros de la arena, la división de elite, Sables.

Los poderosos maestro contratacan de manera autoritaria defendiendo su ciudad, uno de ellos el líder del grupo de elite ataca con más furia y era inevitable ya que atacaron el hogar de su padre, el príncipe Darim

-¡SOLDADOS….DEFIENDAN LA CIUDAD QUE LOS VIO NACER!

La batalla de los maestros tierra se desata con gran fuerza, victima tras victima dejaba la arena manchada de sangre, la arena volaba y cortaba como una lija dejando un dolor abrasivo casi quemante.

El resto de las familias huían por los túneles de la ciudad, con dolor en el pecho herido y tomando a sus querubines entre sus brazos las esposas corrían con una lágrima en sus mejillas tras el recuerdo de sus amados. Las madres con el rezo en sus bocas implorando protección de sus vástagos.

A las afueras de las ciudades las caravanas llenaban las amplias llanuras de los desiertos, esperando un día volver, el príncipe desataba su furia contra los soldados enemigos, quienes eran muy difíciles de vencer, porque ninguno tenía miedo de morir, la tierra donde estaba parado se agrieto, e imponentemente salió el encapuchado en medio de la plaza. Entrecruzo la mirada con él, pudo sentir su temperamento frio.

-lo que buscas ya no está aquí, mi padre salió con él y no volverá.

Exclamo el príncipe

-y tú te quedaste, muy noble joven príncipe

Contesta en hombre misterioso quien se acerca lentamente

-pero debo darle un mensaje al rey Darrius.

Velozmente se lanza contra Darim, quien trata de bloquearlo con un muro de roca, la cual es destruida fácilmente, la mano del encapuchado tomo el cuello del príncipe y lo azoto con tal fuerza que los pisos de roca maciza se fracturaron, no fue tierra control, fue fuerza bruta. Darim con ojos empañados por la asfixia logro ver que el brazo que lo sujetaba era de hierro, las aberturas entre esa armadura no reflejaba piel, era solamente hierro.

El hierro seguía apretando su cuello, sentía crujidos, desesperación, su carne roja por el esfuerzo, solo quería que acabara.

-nadie detendrá lo que venimos a cumplir, ni tú, ni tu padre….ni siquiera el avatar

Al certero movimiento de su mano, arrebato el último suspiro del noble príncipe, levanto su capa y arrastrándolo por el suelo lo coloco en un montículo de cuerpos destrozados que sus hombres formaron, uno de ellos se arrodilla frente a él.

-acabamos con los ejércitos principales y los guardias de elite, las bajas fueron las esperadas general.

El general se descubre, al hombre de cabellos negros, rostro grueso, y una mirada muy profunda, casi inexpresiva.

-se llevaron las cartas de apgar a otra parte, alguien nos traiciono…..avisa las tropas incendien la ciudad y los cuerpos

-si señor

La ciudad calcinada ilumina la noche, la sangre decora las arenas y el viento se lleva los lamentos, el desierto se movía incesante sobre los pies de los ciudadanos que buscaban refugio en la ciudad cercana.

El amanecer ilumino al siguiente día, la noticia se disparó, por todos los medios de comunicación, las ciudades se atemorizan, los gobernantes se inquietan, el pánico es seguro las pruebas son claras, una nueva guerra ha comenzado.

Hace mucho que no escribo, espero no haber perdido el toque, se acepta todo, lo que sea para mejorar, antes una de mis costumbres es colocar una canción para que la escuchen mi sugerencia este día es "Anastasia" – de _**Slash**_ con Myles Kennedy and The Conspirators, espero que hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias por su atención.


End file.
